When Curiosity Abounds
by brocko18
Summary: A little SaiSakura oneshot I popped outta nowhere. What happens when Sai gets way too curious about Sakura's stuff?


Sakura lay wide-awake on her bed staring up at the ceiling above her. The bright moonlight streaking in through the window hit her delicate body and radiated off, reaching the farthest corners of her room. She lay with her hands behind her head and her luscious green eyes gazing at the plain, white ceiling looking back down upon her. Only an hour ago she had returned from a B-ranked mission with her teammates, Naruto and Sai. After they all had returned, they immediately went to their separate houses, or so they all thought.

Sakura was now growing tired as it was about 2:30 in the morning, and she just returned from the perilous mission. They pull downward on her eyelids was growing stronger and she could no longer keep them open. Her top and bottom eyelids met and her head turned to the side as she passed into unconsciousness. Despite her chunin status, she was unable to detect the presence lingering just outside of her window.

Sai was hanging by his feet on a gutter and staring into the window of Sakura's bedroom. He watched intently as she turned over in her deep sleep, and her soft motion aroused him as it usually did. He was even more excited when he realized she had not even changed into any sort of pajamas and simply slept in her ninja attire.

His lust for her porcelain body was aggrandizing he could no longer restrain his body. He disappeared right there and appeared right in front Sakura's bedroom door.

With the utmost care, he wrapped his fingers around the handle and slowly pushed open the door. He froze on the spot when it creaked for a moment. Luckily for him, the mission had really gotten to the young kunoichi, so she did not wake from her slumber.

Sai breathed a sigh of relief and pressed on with this dangerous mission. All he wanted to do was to just watch Sakura in her sleep and maybe gently caress her. He couldn't even begin to fathom why this girl excited him so. She simply possessed an aura about her that produced a small lump in Sai's pants when she was near.

He tiptoed over to her bed and when he arrived, he ran his fingers along the length of her body. As he did so, a chill traveled up his arm and caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on their ends. Suddenly, something to left of him caught his eye. He turned around to now face her dresser.

The top drawer of her cherry wood dresser was slightly ajar and out of it hung a mysterious pink, lacey garment. Sai examined the strange object closely and pulled it from the dresser. It was an alien object to Sai as he further examined its two cups and many straps. He fingered the bra, trying to figure out what on Earth it was.

He had never seen an object as strange as this, but he thought of one idea as to the object's usage. He figured that the object must be some sort of new, double-kunai holster. He wanted to see how it worked, so he fashioned it around his chest and tied the straps together in a knot.

Sai retrieved two kunais from his own holster and placed them in each separate cup. Then he turned to face Sakura's wall and practiced unsheathing the knives with both of his hands. As he wore the garment, a strange feeling of empowerment overcame him. He felt strong as his chest was lifted up. They must also be some sort of morale booster for shinobi.

All of a sudden, though, the lights in the room flashed on, and everything was immediately illuminated. He swung his body in the direction of the light switch he had seen on his way in and found himself staring at the pink-haired beauty he had been watching only moments ago. Even as she was steaming, her strange beauty radiated from her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room you pervert? And is THAT MY BRA?!" she screamed.

Sai stood there motionless as she spouted off a stream of words that most mothers would shield their children's ears from. Then as Sai was admiring her once again, her fist met with his face and his body was lifted from the floor and thrown through the window by her impressive strength.

He landed with a hard thud in the street below and Sakura brushed her hands together up above him. Before she shut the window she let out another curse and scoffed at Sai. He sat there and thought that the mayhem was over when he suddenly yelped in pain as the heel of a long, black boot collided with his head. He lifted himself up and trotted home with his tail between his legs, completely unaware that what he had just done was immoral.

* * *

So, whaddoyathink? I would very much appreciate some reviews if you wouldn't mind leaving one. just click that little purple button that says "go", and go for it. 


End file.
